The present invention relates to an input apparatus for receiving a user command.
Personal computers and television sets with operable functions have been in widespread use such that a user operation is accepted through a graphical user interface (hereinafter, referred to as GUI) and an operational result is simultaneously given to the user as a feedback.
For example, JP-A-2000-149025 has disclosed a gesture recognition apparatus in which a three-dimensional coordinate of points indicating a feature of arms and legs motion of a human are measured, a three-dimensional position/posture of the human is estimated by using the feature points other than these among the extracted feature points, a user coordinate system on which each of the coordinate axes is uniquely determined in response to the user posture is constructed as the three-dimensional position of the estimated user as set to a reference point, a feature amount that is not dependent on the user position/posture is extracted by transforming the feature points of the user's arms and legs into the user coordinate system, and a gesture performed by the human is estimated by matching a time series variation that time with a gesture model.